Forum:Skill Point as a Drop?!?
I entered an Xbox Live game once with Lv 61's (I am too) on Gen Knoxx, and they were were farming C-max. When I walked in, I saw a pile of skill points on the ground. I picked up two or three, and sure as shit, I had new skill points to spend. I entered my skill tree to allocate them and realized that, like always, Xbox Live didn't choose the only character that I have created, and I was using a Lv 1 Roland, fresh off the fucking bus. BALLS. I haven't seen anything like this since, but I'm positive that I saw what I saw. Anyone know how? Obviously modded and/or duped. Could it have been the reward from Moxxxi's Underground rounds duped or something? Are those backpack items? Thanks in advance. No there not from the underdome thoes are not backpack items, they were hacked, i saw a guy drop a whole bunch of them once too man, i didn't do "ignore shields" in the hunters tree, and i'd love to have it..but not willing to give anything up. if anyone is good at skill point drops, i'd love to help you farm in return. i take no weapons..i never do. -jawn : After Focus, Caliber, Deadly, and Loaded, what skill could be more important than Trepass? Answer - None! -- MeMadeIt 18:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I know what you are talking about and this does exist as a mod. So far, only a few number of different modders have this. I saw this when I joined a game with some random people online and the guy dropped a bunch of skill points and exited out then came back in. It takes the place of one inventory slot each as I have seen and is a extremely strong mod. Because of this, I think that it is only a matter of time before modders come up with a way to drop inventory space spots as well instead of people having to use USBs GT: IncubusKid721 14:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I am not a modder so I dont know to much about how to do it so dont add me for help on this because I cant help you with it. Yeh your right, its a mod. Ive made a few before via willowtree, but overall they are quite useless, it make your character feel....un-unique, seeing as everythings maxed out. And if you pick to many up (i.e you have so many you cant spend any) then you cant get rid of the little flashing in the corner (indicating you have a skill point to spend) . Happy gaming- Anon Yeah, you can always mod your character to get rid of the points though but it would be an annoying process to do. Obviously, this is a mod and using them can get quite annoying but some people want complete characters quickly. I doubt that Gearbox will let everyone level up to 100 though and even if we get up to that level, that wouldnt max out everything in the skill tree but we just have to wait and see. One question, Anon. If you know how to make this which makes something in your character, does that mean that you and others are close to making something simular to this that would increase your backpack space? Im just wondering. Its ok if you dont want to answer this. GT: IncubusKid721 15:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC)